UNA SEMILLA DE AMOR
by kairy33
Summary: UNA PESADILLA  A MODO DE PREMONICION, EL RETORNO DE ALGUIEN PERDIDO QUE HARÁ TODO LO POSIBLE POR IMPEDIR SU AMOR. TAIORA, NADIE DIJO QUE AMAR FUERA FACIL. AVISO: CONTENIDO VIOLENTO Y ALGO SUBIDITO. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!CAP.13 SUBIDO, LA HISTORIA CONTINUA.
1. CAP1 PESADILLAS

**CAP.1: PESADILLAS**

La pelirroja se incorporo sobresaltada en su cama, su respiración era agitada y estaba toda empapada en su sudor. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse y bajar a una velocidad normal sus pulsaciones-otra vez ese maldito sueño-murmuro para si.-¿Por qué siempre se repite lo mismo?¿Y qué narices significa?- miro el reloj de su mesilla , eran las 4:47 de la mañana, y como cada día la misma pesadilla le atormentaba por la noche. Se veía a si misma en una sala llena de gente sin rostro definido, , no sabe por que motivo, busca incesante a su padre, a pesar de tener 20 años, se siente tan asustada como una niña pequeña que se ha perdido. Tras recorrer varios pasillos con salas a los laterales, llega a una habitación en el fondo. Es una sala de quirófano con azulejos y suelo verde, salpicado por doquier de lo que parece sangre y en el centro, hay una camilla con alguien tumbado en ella. Dos figuras con batas también manchadas de sangre que parecen ser los médicos, manejan bisturís, tijeras e hilos con rapidez sobre el paciente. Como están de espaldas, no puede ver sus rostros, se acerca despacio y para su horror descubre que el paciente…es su padre. Grita horrorizada al ver la mutilación que se está realizando, su cuerpo está lleno de remiendos maltrechos como un muñeco de trapo y su cara esta blanca, desencajada e inmóvil. Ambas figuras con bata verde se giran a mirarle, como si se acabasen de dar cuenta que esta allí, sus rostros azulados de ojos brillantes, dientes largos y aliento gélido la perturban mas de lo que ya está con sus excéntricas risas. Se miran y comienzan a dirigirse hacia ella, moviendo esos huesudos y decrépitos cuerpos alargados. Su corazón late con fuerza, tanto que en sus oídos suena doble, como con eco… se da media vuelta y comienza a correr, pero a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas no avanza, cada vez están mas cerca y siente que no puede escapar. Y cuando están justo tras suyo, una de sus manos esqueléticas le toca en el hombro, en ese momento despierta ahogando un grito en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Tras unos pocos minutos, su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad, y tras un profundo suspiro de resignación, volvió a tumbarse en su cama. Cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla no podía evitar pensar en qué habría ocurrido con su padre, en dónde se encontraría…

Hace dos años, su padre debía volver de realizar unos estudios en Nagoya. Sora y su madre fueron a recogerlo al aeropuerto a la zona de llegadas, pero el, nunca salió por esa puerta. Decidieron esperar al siguiente avión por si se hubieran equivocado en la hora de llegada, pero tampoco llegó en este. Preguntaron en la oficina de información, y les confirmaron que el billete estaba efectivamente a nombre de su padre, pero nunca llego a embarcar. Tras meses y meses de búsqueda de la policía, amigos y familiares, sin ningún resultado, la esperanza de encontrarle poco a poco fue evaporándose, dejando un vacío de tristeza e incertidumbre. Un año después de su desaparición, los agentes archivaron el caso. Esto destrozó a Sora y a su madre, la cual cayó en una grave depresión. Tai estuvo al lado de su novia en todo momento, consolándola y alentándola a seguir adelante, a penas salían desde hacía un par de meses cuando todo esto sucedió y a día de hoy, siguen estando juntos.

Tras darle vueltas a todo esto en su cabeza, la pelirroja al fin se quedó dormida. Esa era su rutina, su pan de cada día.


	2. CAP 2 MEMORIA PERDIDA

**CAP.2 MEMORIA PERDIDA**

El sol brillaba en el cielo y colaba sus cálidos rayos por la ventana de la pelirroja. Abrió los ojos y se desperezó antes de levantarse para ducharse y desayunar. Caminó por el pasillo somnolienta hasta llegar al baño, y tras desvestirse abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua fuera calentándose.

Tras unos segundos, se metió en el interior, para ella era realmente el único momento del día donde hallaba tranquilidad y podía al fin dejar su mente en blanco y relajarse…

No tardó en salir seca y arreglada. Vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos grises y una blusa cruzada y estampada en verdes, fucsia y violetas, con el nombre de la perfumería a la espalda, que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Desayunó un café con leche en dos tragos, cogió su bolso y se calzó sus botas y salió de casa para ir a trabajar.

Cara a las vacaciones, se había buscado un trabajo para el verano, así podría tener la mente ocupada y ganaría algo de dinero. La habían contratado en una tienda de perfumes y cosmética, en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, unos 20 minutos en metro aproximadamente. La dueña, Keiko, era una mujer de unos 43 años, amable y guapa.

La mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, atender a las clientas, colocar los nuevos productos y retirar los antiguos. Cuando los quitaba, los que estaban nuevos, eran repartidos entre Sora y la otra chica que venía por las tardes cuando ella salía a las 15.00 h.

Tai por su parte, había entrado como monitor y entrenador de futbol en el grupo de juveniles del barrio, se encargaba de entrenarles todos los días por la mañana y acompañarles en los partidos los sábados. Todos los días, recogía a Sora a la hora de su salida y comían juntos.

Aun estaban tomando el café en la pizzería cuando el teléfono de la pelirroja empezó a sonar.

-Es mi madre-le comento mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil y descolgaba- ¿diga?

Tai hizo una mueca de irritación, no paraba de llamarla a todas horas por tonterías, se había vuelto totalmente dependiente de su hija y la llamaba para todo.

-Pero mamá ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?¿para qué quieres que vaya a casa?¿es algo grave?-la pelirroja se estaba empezando a irritar- pues si no es nada urgente, me imagino que podrá esperar por lo menos hasta que llegue a casa ¿no?, mira déjalo, no entiendo por que no me lo puedes decir por teléfono, ahora cuando acabe iré.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-pregunto Tai cuando hubo colgado.

-No tengo la menor idea, no me ha querido decir, solo me ha dicho que vuelva a casa corriendo-suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, el chico le cogió de las manos por encima de la mesa- estoy muy harta de esta situación, no me deja vivir, tengo que estar las 24h. Pendiente de ella y ya estoy cansada.

-Venga, no te pongas triste-le besó las manos- voy a pedir la cuenta y nos vamos para tu casa, te acompaño, a ver que ha pasado ahora.

-Tai…-la pelirroja le miraba tiernamente, conmovida por lo mucho que se esforzaba en ayudarla en cuanto podía.

El castaño pagó en la barra y se pusieron en marcha hacia casa de Sora.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de la pelirroja, pero lo que no sabían, era lo que se iban a encontrar allí.

Sora abrió la puerta, al oír el sonido de sus llaves, su madre salió corriendo a buscarla a la entrada.

-¡Sora! Hija mía, ya estas aquí. ¡Y vienes con Taichi!

-Con permiso-dijo el portador del valor.

-Mamá ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar?

-Pasad al salón, Sora hija, te estábamos esperando.

-¿esperando? ¿quien?

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala, Sora se quedó de piedra. Sentado junto a la mesita de te, estaba la figura de un hombre.

-Pp… ¿papá?- consiguió pronunciar-¿de verdad…eres tu?

-Así es, mi pequeña-le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Estás aquí…-sus ojos se humedecieron y rompió a llorar en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Es un milagro, la familia unida otra vez!-exclamó la uniéndose al abrazo.

Tai estaba asombrado con lo que estaba ocurriendo-bueno… creo que mejor os dejaré solos- sabía que ahora mismo sobraba, se dirigió a la entrada y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que se había ido hasta que se sentaron en el salón para hablar.

-Papá dime, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? no sabíamos nada de ti.

-En Nagoya, hospitalizado.

-¿Cómo? ¿que fue lo que te pasó?¿por qué nadie nos llamó?

- Verás hija, de camino al aeropuerto, hubo un atentado en la carretera, una furgoneta explotó, provocando múltiples heridos y golpes en cadena a su alrededor…

A la pelirroja se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su padre.

-Yo y mi compañero Hiroshi, por desgracia estábamos bastante cerca y nos alcanzó de pleno-Sora se tapó la boca con sus manos mientras de sus ojos manaban nuevamente lágrimas. Haruhiko (padre de Sora) hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

-No recuerdo mucho del accidente, los bomberos consiguieron sacarme de la maraña de hierros con vida, y me llevaron al hospital a operar de urgencia. Mi compañero Hiroshi, no tuvo tanta suerte, murió de camino en la ambulancia.

-Querido, ahora estás con tu familia y no tienes nada de que preocuparte-su esposa, sentada junto a el, le cogió las manos y lo miró con amor.

-La operación salió bien, pero debido al shock traumático, mi cabeza decidió suprimir todos mis recuerdos anteriores al accidente. Los doctores solo me decían que tuviese paciencia, y tenían razón.

-Conseguiste recordarnos-dijo su hija un poco más tranquila.

-Así es, estaba en el hospital, y la mujer de mi compañero de habitación puso en la tele un documental sobre los arreglos florales, las academias más famosas y…

-¡Y viste la de mamá!

-Al escuchar el nombre algo se activó en mi cerebro, como si le hubiera dado a un interruptor, los recuerdos comenzaron a volver uno tras otro. Y así, en resumidas cuentas, es lo que ocurrió-finalizó mirándome a los ojos- mi niña, mi dulce niña, aun sin recordar tu cara, te echaba de menos, me faltaba algo, y erais vosotras.

La familia entera se volvió a fundir en un tierno abrazo.

La familia Takenouchi, al fin reunida, pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y poniéndose al día sobre sus cosas. Cenaron todos juntos con la televisión apagada, disfrutando de la nueva oportunidad que les estaba dando la vida. O por lo menos, eso creían…


	3. CAP 3 NO TE RECONOZCO

**CAP.3 NO TE RECONOZCO**

**Sora abrió los ojos buena mañana, su repetitiva pesadilla volvía a las andadas y esto le hizo pensar ¿Por qué vuelvo a tener ese horrible sueño? ¿A caso no era suficiente con que su padre hubiera regresado para que desapareciera ese maldito sueño de una vez?**

**Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a empezar su rutina diaria. Cuando ya duchada y vestida se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Allí estaba su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico.**

**-Sora buenos días ¿Dónde vas?**

**-A trabajar, volveré a la noche.**

**-¿Tantas horas trabajas?**

**-No, salgo a medio día, pero he quedado esta tarde con Tai.**

**-¿Tai?-dejó el periódico sobre la mesa-¿el chico de ayer?**

**-Si, llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos.**

**-ya veo-volvió a coger el periódico y siguió leyendo.**

**-Me voy, hasta la noche-dije saliendo por la puerta.**

**Tai pasó por la tienda a recogerme a la hora de mi salida, fuimos a comer un romántico picnic en el campo. **

**Tras terminar de comer, el castaño se tumbó en el regazo de la pelirroja**

**-Ayer te fuiste sin más**

**-No quería molestar, era un momento para vosotros-se desperezó y cerró los ojos.**

**-Gracias- Sora agachó su cabeza para besarle en los labios.**

**Tai abrió los ojos y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó la mano cerrada y la extendió hasta su novia.**

**-Extiende la mano y cierra los ojos.**

**Y así lo hizo la pelirroja, estiró su mano hacia el con los ojos cerrados. Notó como le ponía un anillo en el dedo, aunque no lo había visto, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.**

**-Abre los ojos. ¿Te gusta?**

**-Tai… es precioso…- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba el anillo.**

**Se trataba de una alianza fina de oro, con el dibujo del emblema del amor y una circonita roja.**

**Sora abrazó al portador del valor y lo atrajo hasta ella para besarle, ambos acabaron tumbados encima del mantel, acariciándose y besándose sin parar.**

**-Eres preciosa –le susurró el castaño que se encontraba encima de ella- si llego a saber que te ibas a poner de esta forma, ¡te compro el conjunto entero!**

**-Muy gracioso- le respondió su novia algo colorada y asestándole un golpe en el hombro.**

**Durante un rato estuvieron jugueteando como cualquier pareja de enamorados, quedando finalmente abrazados, observando las caprichosas formas de las nubes, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. **

**Sobre las 20.00 horas, llegaron a casa de Sora, el padre de esta les estaba esperando en la puerta.**

**-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?**

**-Te estaba esperando. Entra.**

**-Tai, nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose con un corto beso.**

**-Hasta mañana-espero a que su novia entrara dentro de casa- Buenas noches señor Takenouchi.**

**-Lo serán para ti-Tai se quedó pasmado al oír tal respuesta- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que sea suficiente para que lo entiendas- su cara era fría y mostraba desprecio en cada palabra que pronunciaba- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija.**

**-Pero señor….**

**-¿Es que no me has oído mequetrefe?-le grito mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta con fuerza- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte o te arrepentirás!**

**Soltó al castaño con un empujón y entro en su casa dejando al chico descolocado ante tal comportamiento. Tai no entendía que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué no quería que estuvieran juntos? Se querían y no estaban haciendo nada malo. De camino a casa, su cabeza no hacía mas que darle vueltas al asunto y no encontraba ningún sentido a la reacción del padre de Sora…**

**Mientras, la familia de Sora, cenaba viendo la televisión.**

**-Sora…no quiero que vuelvas a verle**

**-¿A quien te refieres papa?-la pelirroja dejo de mirar hacia la pantalla para observar a su padre.**

**-A ese mequetrefe con el que te has estado juntando.**

**-¿Tai? ¿Por que hablas así de el? Me quiere y yo a el.**

**- Eso es lo que tú te crees, lo que ese quiere es aprovecharse de ti- Su voz era tan elevada que prácticamente estaba gritándole. Sora intentaba contener el nudo que se estaba formando en el estómago a causa de la discusión.**

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Tai? Si le conocieras no dirías esas cosas sobre el.**

**Su padre golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado, sobresaltando con el estruendo provocado, tanto a su hija como a su mujer.**

**-¡¿Acaso no se me ha oído bien?-miró a su hija fijamente-¡¿Que quieres deshonrarme? **

**-Yo… no… - Se sentía mal a pesar de que sabía que no había hecho nada malo, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo.**

**-¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hable!**

**Sora no se movió, seguía mirando hacia sus manos, que se agarraban la una a la otra sobre su regazo, intentando mantener así la compostura y no ponerse a llorar.**

**-¡No pienso consentir que eches a perder el bien mas preciado que tendrás jamás por un salido adolescente!**

**Sora no podía aguantar mas, sus lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas, pero al levantarse de la mesa, su padre le agarra fuertemente por el brazo y la empotra en la pared. **

**-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Su dedo amenazante se encontraba a manolo unos centímetros de la casa asustada de la pelirroja-¡No he terminado contigo!**

**-¡Ah! Me haces daño**

**-Escúchame bien porque solo te lo repetiré una vez… no te acerques a ese payaso, no quedes con el, no le mires ni le hables y si por un solo instante se te pasa por la cabeza desobedecerme… lo lamentarás.**


	4. CAP 4 NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE

**CAP.4 NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE**

"_**Tai, tenemos que hablar, recógeme a la hora de siempre de la perfumería. Sora."**_

**El chico castaño esperaba en la puerta de la perfumería, tal y como su novia le había pedido. No tardó más de cinco minutos en salir.**

**Pasaron por la cafetería y compraron un par de cafés para llevar y se dirigieron al parque Hiyashama.**

**-Bueno, ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?- Tai le pasa en brazo por los hombros.**

**-Como siempre supongo.**

**El castaño se acerca a besarla, pero ella gira ligeramente la cara.**

**-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy rara.**

**-Mira Tai – se gira hacia el mientras se quita su brazo- Tenemos que hablar.**

**-Bueno, tu dirás. **

**-Es que… creo que deberíamos dejarlo.**

**-Jajajaja muy graciosa.**

**-Tai no estoy bromeando- la pelirroja le miraba fijamente- creo que es mejor que nos separemos.**

**-Cariño yo… si he hecho algo que te ha molestado…**

**-No es eso, te agradezco que me hayas apoyado en todo y que estuvieras ahí para mí… pero creo que esto no lleva a ninguna parte.**

**El pobre muchacho sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón, no podía creer que su gran amor le estuviera rompiendo el alma de aquella manera. **

**-Sora por favor- las lágrimas llenaban los ojos del muchacho mientras cogía las manos de la chica entre las suyas.**

**-Tai, es lo mejor créeme- apartó sus manos al igual que la mirada- yo ya no siento nada por ti y me parece injusto estar con alguien a quien no amo. Lo siento, pero será mejor que no nos veamos en un tiempo.**

**El pobre chico cayó de rodillas al sentir tremenda punzada en el pecho, lagrimas y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras su querida pelirroja se alejaba caminando. **

**Tras vagar durante horas solo por la ciudad dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido apareció por casa. Sin mediar palabra con su hermana se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. **

**Kari llamó un par de veces a la puerta para que saliera a cenar, pero ni siquiera respondía. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba tirado en la cama, con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas y varios pañuelos de papel que habían sido usados.**

**Kari sabía que algo había pasado, se tumbó en la cama junto a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente. **

**-Tranquilo, estoy aquí- Y como si hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora, su hermano estalló nuevamente en llanto. A duras penas pudo explicarle lo sucedido con Sora y finalmente de cansancio acabó dormido.**

**Tai no se levanto hasta medio día. Su cara seguía igual que el día anterior, no tenía apetito y apenas hablaba. Solo miraba su teléfono fijamente, esperando una llamada o un mensaje de ella en vano.**

**-Hermano, ¿por que no sales un poco a que te de el aire y te despejas? **

**-Creo que voy a hacerte caso.**

**Se duchó y en pocos minutos salía por la puerta de la calle, quería salir pero no para despejarse, sino para ir a verla. Lo había meditado mucho y no le encontraba sentido a aquel repentino cambio, algo había ocurrido y no se conformaba con aquella escasa explicación.**

**Pronto divisó el bloque de edificios de los Takenouchi, subió por el ascensor mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le iba a decir.**

**Llegó hasta la puerta y suspiró profundamente antes de llamar y apretó sin dudarlo.**

**La puerta no tardó en abrirse y en el umbral apareció la madre de Sora.**

**-Buenos días señora, quisiera hablar con Sora.**

**-Lo siento, pero no está.-Su mirada se clavaba en los ojos del castaño sin vacilar.**

**-Señora yo solo quiero hablar con ella.**

**-Como ya te he dicho no está, no quiere volver a verte, ni hablar contigo, así que no insistas. No eres bien recibido en esta casa.- Cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando al pobre chico con un palmo de narices.**

**-Maldita sea- el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero al pasar por delante de la ventana de la pelirroja se fijó en algo que a su llegada no había visto. A pesar de que su madre le había dicho dos veces que no estaba, allí estaba ella sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared con las piernas dobladas y con la cabeza oculta en sus brazos cruzados. **

**El muchacho se acercó mas a la repisa con la esperanza que en el momento levantara la cabeza pudiera verle, pero cuando la levantó no obtuvo lo que esperaba… Sora lloraba sin parar y tenía la cara marcada por un buen golpe. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tai se disponía a golpear la ventana para llamar su atención, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió provocando que la pelirroja se sobresaltara y empezara a llorar más. Su madre apareció en la sala, con la mirada fría y severa.**

**-¡Mamá te prometo que no se que hacía aquí, corté con el y le dije que no nos volviéramos a ver te lo juro!- con la voz desquebrajada y sofocada por el llanto se excusaba a la par que su madre se acercaba a ella.**

**-Espero que así sea, porque si vuelve a aparecer por aquí, tu padre se va a enfadar- con su mano acaricia la cara de su hija, concretamente donde lleva la magulladura- y ya sabes lo que pasa si papá se enfada ¿verdad?**

**-Si… **

**-Así me gusta, que seas buena y obediente.**

**Se levantó y salió por la puerta, dejando a su hija sola y sollozando en la cama como una niña asustada. Tai no daba crédito a lo que había visto y oído. El corazón y la cabeza le iban a mil por hora, ¿Qué coño estaba pasando en esa casa? Tenía que volver a hablar con ella, pero ¿Cómo?, si volvía o le veían hablar con ella, lo pagaría. Desestimó la idea de llamar su atención en ese momento y volvió a casa para poder pensar en como poder encontrarse sin que los pillasen**


	5. CAP 5 LO SIENTO

**CAP.5 LO SIENTO**

**Tai no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto, no podía ni ir a verla ni hablar con ella, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido por la tarde en casa de Sora. No podía contarle a nadie lo que había visto hasta no estar seguro de lo que pasaba.**

"**¿Y si me acerco a la perfumería ha hablar con ella? Allí no podría esconderse ni huir de mí… no creo que sus padres la vigilen también en el trabajo ¿o sí que lo harán? Aunque pueda llegar a hablar con ella, si lo descubren puede meterse en un lío por mi culpa"**

**No hacía más que pasear de un lado a otro del salón de su casa mientras estos pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.**

**-Vamos Tai, piensa.**

**-Si piensas mucho te va a salir humo de la cabeza, ya sabes que no estas acostumbrado a darle al coco-kari sonreía burlona con el fin de chinchar a su hermano y distraerlo de sus pensamientos.**

**-Muy graciosa Kari.-contesto con una sonrisa mas de irritación que de agrado.**

**-Mamá ha llamado antes y ha dicho que aun no volverán hasta la semana que viene, así que voy a bajar a comprar unas cosas a la tienda ¿quieres algo?**

**De repente lo vio claro.**

**-Pues la verdad es que necesito queme hagas un favorcito de nada hermanita- sus ojos eran como los de un tierno y dulce cachorrito abandonado.**

**-Está bien…con tal de que me quites esa cara.**

**Tai escribió algo en el bloc de notas, arrancó la hoja y la doblo para dársela a su hermana.**

**-Necesito que lleves esta nota a la perfumería donde trabaja Sora, pregunta por Keiko, dile que vas de parte mía y se la das.**

**-Tai, no creo que sea buena idea que empieces a hacer estupideces de este tipo, ya se que solo quieres volver con ella pero…**

**-¡Kari! Tu solo hazlo, por favor.**

**-Está bien.**

**La joven Yagami salió por la puerta y se dirigió al metro, en poco tiempo estaba delante de la perfumería. A pesar de ser las 19:00, la zona estaba bastante tranquila. Entró en la tienda, no había más que una clienta pagando en el mostrador y la dependienta. **

**Una vez a solas con la empleada, se acercó al mostrador.**

**-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**-Hola, buscaba a Keiko.**

**-Soy yo, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?**

**Mientras en casa de los Yagami, el portador del valor no paraba quieto con el mando de la tele cambiando de un canal a otro sin parar, ya hacía un rato que Kari había salido y no sabía nada de ella aun.**

**-Creo que me tomaré un te a ver si me calmo un poco… - apenas había puesto agua a hervir cuando le sonó un mensaje.**

"**Tranquilízate de una vez pesado, ya le he dado la nota. Me ha pedido que te diga que a las 9 en la puerta de descarga que da al callejón y que sepas que le debes un favor muy grande. Kari."**

**Noto como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al leer el mensaje, ahora solo tenía que esperar a mañana por la mañana, lo que le hizo acordarse de que tenía entrenamiento a las 10.30.**

**-Será mejor que llame a los del equipo para decirles que mañana igual llego tarde, si vuelvo a faltar un solo día sin avisar me caerá una buena y ahora mismo ya tengo suficientes problemas.**

**Al día siguiente, la pelirroja se presento en la perfumería a las 9:15 como cada mañana, antes de abrir debía de reponer y ordenar la tienda. Keiko ya estaba allí colocando los productos del mostrador, a pesar de que se había echado encima un montón de maquillaje para tapar el golpe que su padre le había provocado al golpearla, rezaba para que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**-Buenos días.**

**-¡Buenos días Sora! , hazme un favor, esta mañana me han traído a primera hora un pedido, ¿te importaría ir a la trastienda y comprobar que no falta nada?**

**-Claro…- le supuso un gran alivio que se lo pidiera, de esta forma evitaría estar durante un buen rato cara al público y a su jefa.**

**Sora pasó detrás del mostrador y abrió la puerta con el letrero de privado, tras ella había un pequeño descansillo con un armario a la derecha para dejar los bolsos, la puerta del aseo a la izquierda y de frente la puerta del pequeño almacén. Un habitáculo de unos 20m con cuatro estanterías colocadas en paralelo y llenas de cajas de productos, olor a humedad y un par de tubos de luz de los cuales uno no paraba de parpadear. **

**Al fondo, junto a la puerta del callejón, estaban las cajas a revisar. Se acercó a ellas y abrió la de arriba, apenas llevaba un par de bultos comprobados cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.**

**-¡Dios que susto me ha dado!-exclamó girándose hacia la puerta, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a alguien ahí dentro con ella.**

**-¿Tai?¿Q..que haces aquí?, no puedes estar aquí**

**-Hola Sora… de hecho, en verdad sí puedo estar aquí, tengo el permiso de Keiko.-ijo acercándose a ella**

**-¿Y que es lo que quieres? Estoy trabajando- volvió al listado de productos de la caja para evitar encontrarse con los ojos del chico.**

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

**-No hay nada de que hablar, está todo dicho.**

**Tai la cogió por el brazo para girarla hacia el.**

**-Si que lo hay-la cogió por el mentón y le señaló el lugar exacto donde había tapado con maquillaje el moratón- de esto que tienes aquí bajo, de lo que está pasando.**

**-Esto… no es nada-dijo apartando la cara.**

**-Sora, mírame a la cara y dime que eso no te lo ha hecho tu padre, mírame y dime que no pasa nada, dime que ya no sientes nada por mi… dímelo sinceramente a los ojos y te dejaré en paz.**

**Sora ni siquiera pudo mirarle ni a la cara, el chico tenía razón, ella aun le quería solo que por las circunstancias que se estaban dando en su casa, se había visto obligada a alejarle de ella por el bien de los dos.**

**Tai acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y está rompió a llorar.**

**-Ven aquí- la cogió entre sus brazos- estoy aquí, no temas nada, estamos juntos.**

**Era tanto el miedo que sentía, que su cuerpo temblaba, la presión era tan grande y se había visto tan sola que no podía aguantar la idea de estar separada de el, alejada de la única persona con la que se sentía segura.**

**-Lo siento Tai…- se agarraba fuertemente al chico –lo siento mucho, yo no**

**-Tranquila, se que esto no ha sido culpa tuya-acariciaba su pelo cobrizo- se que el te ha obligado y se que es capaz de hacer.**

**Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, la portadora del amor le contó lo que había ocurrido, su padre no solo le había golpeado y gritado, sino que le había amenazado con volver ha hacerlo si no terminaba con el y dejaba de verle. **

**-Maldito cretino… no tiene ningún derecho.**

**-Lo peor de todo es que mi madre es testigo de todo y si se enteran de que te he vuelto a ver…**

**Tai cogió suavemente la cara de Sora y la besó lentamente, ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentir el calor del otro.**

**-No nos podrán separar, aunque tengamos que vernos a escondidas.**

**-¿Cómo? Solo puedo salir de casa para ir y venir del trabajo.**

**-Pues aquí será, si no me equivoco tienes media hora de almuerzo ¿no? **

**-Así es.**

**-Vendré a estar contigo a la hora del almuerzo y te acompañare hasta la parada de metro de tu casa cuando salgas.**

**-Pero si te ven…**

**-No te preocupes, te prometo que iré con mucho cuidado.**

**Sora se lanzó a sus brazos para besarle, al fin una pequeña luz parecía vislumbrar en los oscuros días que estaba teniendo. **


	6. CAP 6 AYUDAME

**CAP.6 AYUDAME**

**Durante un par de días consiguen verse a escondidas tal y como habían acordado. En casa de los Takenouchi las cosas se habían calmado un poco para suerte de la pelirroja.**

**Desde el regreso a casa de su padre no había vuelto a trabajar. Mientras que su madre se dedicaba a su negocio de arreglo floral, el se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada, o eso era lo que Sora creía.**

**La pelirroja miraba nerviosa el reloj, aun faltaban 15 minutos y Tai ya había llegado, se paseaba por la tienda mirando los productos de belleza mientras se hacía la hora.**

**Mientras Keiko apuntaba los pedidos, Sora reponía los nuevos productos.**

**-Sora, no parece que haya mucho movimiento.**

**-La verdad es que está muy tranquilo.**

**-Termina de colocar los productos y puedes cogerte el resto de la mañana libre, tengo que hacer unos recados y tengo que cerrar antes.**

**-¡Gracias! Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Has oído Tai? Keiko me da el resto de la mañana libre.**

**-¡Keiko eres la mejor jefa del mundo!-el castaño abrazaba fuertemente a la dueña-¡la mejor!¡la mejor!**

**-Vale, vale, pero suéltame ya.**

**Durante tres horas disfrutaron de su libertad como pareja, tal y como lo hacían antes, sin esconderse. Pero cada vez que gozas de lo que haces, el tiempo pasa volando, y como cada día Sora debía de volver a casa puntual si no quería tener problemas.**

**-Ojala no tuvieras que irte ya…**

**-Tai… sabes que me encantaría quedarme más tiempo…pero debo irme.**

**El castaño hacía pucheros en un vano intento de disuadir a su novia.**

**-Lo se, pero me cuesta pensar que mañana no trabajas y no nos podremos ver.**

**-A mí también me cuesta-La pelirroja beso al castaño en los labios- es solo un día, el Lunes nos volveremos a ver. Te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti- Besó a la chica a modo de despedida y observó como desaparecía bajando las escaleras de metro.**

**Cada vez que ella tenía que volver a casa no podía evitar sentir un cierto amargor, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que la cosa se saliera de madre.**

**-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo la pelirroja al entrar por la puerta de casa.**

**-¿Hay alguien?-pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

**Dejó las cosas en su habitación, cogió una manzana y se sentó a ver la televisión en el sofá. Sin darse apenas cuenta se quedó dormida. Hora y media después se despertó por el ruido de la televisión, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que aun estaba sola. No había ningún mensaje en el contestador ni ninguna llamada en el teléfono. Cogió su móvil e intentó llamar a su madre, pero para su sorpresa, le habían restringido las llamadas salientes.**

**-Esto es increíble, ¿Qué será lo siguiente?**

**Indignada, se preparó un baño caliente, se metió en la bañera y oyó como la puerta de la calle se abrió.**

**-Ya he llegado- gritó su madre cerrando la puerta.**

**-¡Estoy dándome un baño!-gritó para que le oyera-Papá no está, no ha dejado ninguna nota.**

**-Lo se, ha ido ha hacer unos recados, me ha llamado y me ha dicho que ya venía a casa-Su tono era tan seco como desde hacía varios días atrás.**

**Su madre y ella siempre habían tenido ciertos problemas para entenderse, pero desde que su padre había vuelto ella había cambiado.**

**Solo unos minutos atrás llegó su padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta les oía hablar sin llegar a entender lo que decían.**

**Cuando salió del baño con el albornoz, su padre estaba cambiando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.**

**-¿Por qué cambias el pomo?-preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.**

**-Están todos hechos polvo. He decidido cambiarlos- Ni se giró al contestarle, ni se molestó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Sora cogió la ropa de su habitación y volvió a meterse en el baño, no tardó en salir vestida con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla.**

**Su padre ya había terminado con su puerta y ahora estaba con la de su habitación, así que se metió en su habitación a leer hasta la hora de cenar.**

**Como cada noche, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa los tres para cenar sobre las diez.**

**-Dime Sora, ¿qué tal ha ido el día en la tienda?-pregunta su madre para romper el hielo.**

**-Al principio flojo, pero a última hora se ha animado bastante.-Ni levantó la vista del plato.**

**-¿A última hora dices?-Notó como la mirada de su padre se clavaba en ella.**

**Ella notó como su corazón se aceleraba y se empezaba a poner nerviosa**

**-Si… a partir del medio día mas o menos…**

**-Qué extraño ¿no te parece?-una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre- yo he pasado por allí sobre la una y no había tanta gente como tu dices.**

**-Es más-prosiguió –fíjate si había poca gente que la tienda estaba cerrada.**

**El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella.**

**-¡No me mientas!-dijo levantándose de la mesa de un golpe**

**-¿dónde has estado?- Agarra a Sora por el brazo y la pone en pie a la fuerza-¡Habla!...se que has estado con el ¡te he visto!**

**Sora solo puede mirarle asustada, sin tan solo responderle, sabía que si su padre se enteraba pagaría las consecuencias, y la había pillado.**

**Su padre le suelta una bofetada y la agarra por la camiseta mientras los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecen.**

**-¡Me has desobedecido! ¡Te dije que lo lamentarías si lo hacías!- Coge su cara con una mano aplastando sus mofletes- ¡¿Te has acostado con el?**

**-No…-consigue responder entre sollozos.**

**Sin soltarla la empotra contra la pared, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que no parece ni inmutarse ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**-¡No me mientas! ¡Apestas a sexo y perversión! ¡Pareces una fulana!- La cara de su padre estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, podía olerse el alcohol que emanada al hablar.**

**-¡Si te comportas como una puta, como tal serás tratada!-Le asesta un golpe en la cara que no solo la tira al suelo, sino que le hace sangrar el labio.**

**La agarra por el pelo haciendo que se levante y la pone de rodilla delante de su madre, que ni se había levantado de la mesa.**

**-¡Ahora pide disculpas a tu madre por manchar el buen nombre de nuestra familia! ¡Hazlo!**

**La pelirroja apenas veía a su madre nítida a causa de las lágrimas, estaba aterrorizada, solo deseaba que todo aquello acabara.**

**-¡Discúlpate!-gritó de nuevo su padre mientras la volvía a golpear, esta vez en uno de sus brazos.**

**-loo….lo sisssi…lo siento-consiguió decir al fin.**

**Su madre, con la frialdad propia del hielo alzó la cara de su hija con una mano -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto es por tu bien?**

**Sora no daba crédito, hasta su propia madre estaba a favor de lo que le estaba haciendo ese hombre, y lo peor de todo es que no había hecho más que empezar.**

**Nuevamente volvió a levantarla a la fuerza de la camiseta, rompiendo uno de los tirantes y dejando al descubierto parte de su ropa interior.**

**-¡No volverás a salir de aquí…! ¡Nunca!**

**La empujó hacia el pasillo, haciendo que se golpeara contra el marco de la puerta, abriéndole una brecha en la cabeza y cayendo al suelo entre sollozos y dolorida por los golpes.**

**La levantó del brazo y la metió en su habitación. Sora descubrió en ese momento por qué su padre había cambiado el pomo de su cuarto… para poder cerrar la puerta desde fuera y tenerla encerrada.**

**Acurrucada en un rincón, lloraba sin parar mientras miraba a la puerta, rezaba porque no se volviera a abrir, deseaba salir de allí, no podía quedarse, si lo hacía terminaría mandándola al hospital. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba un poco alta, pero daba al descansillo de la escalera y puede que tuviera una oportunidad de salir de allí.**

**Sacó su bolsa de deporte metió algo de ropa del armario, su digivice y se puso las zapatillas. Se acercó a la ventana e intentó abrirla, pero parece ser que su padre ya había previsto que se podía escapar por allí y la había sellado. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que romper el cristal y no tardó en encontrarlo, colocó la silla de su escritorio en la puerta para que hiciera de palanca y no pudiesen entrar, cogió la raqueta de tenis y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la ventana, rompiendo un trozo del cristal. Tal y como había pensado, en unos segundos su padre estaba intentando entrar debido al ruido. Salió como pudo por el hueco, haciéndose heridas en brazos y piernas con el cristal, y echó a correr con la bolsa. Para cuando consiguieron entrar y ver por dónde Sora había huido, la pelirroja bajaba a toda prisa por el primer piso de la finca. Su padre salió corriendo tras ella para intentar alcanzarla, pero fue en vano, pues la portadora del amor tenía tanto miedo de volver allí que no paró de correr lo más deprisa que pudo hasta llegar a su destino.**

**Cuando llegó delante de la puerta llamó al timbre, en unos instantes la puerta se abrió y Tai apareció en el umbral de la puerta.**

**-¿So..Sora?- El chico se quedó de piedra al ver el lamentable estado que se encontraba su novia, llena de moratones y sangre.**

**-Tai… por favor ayúdame- se echó a los brazos del chico y lloró, sintiéndose por fin fuera de peligro.**


	7. CAP 7 LAGRIMAS

**CAP.7 LAGRIMAS **

**Tai preparaba la cena, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejó el cuchillo de cortar sobre el banco y abrió la puerta. No esperaba encontrársela en su puerta, y mucho menos en ese estado.**

**-¿So..Sora?- Se quedó de piedra al ver el lamentable estado que se encontraba su novia, llena de moratones y sangre.**

**-Tai… por favor ayúdame- se echó a los brazos del chico y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su cuello fuertemente.**

**No pudo evitar que aquello le atravesara el corazón, no había podido protegerla tal y como le había prometido.**

**-Tranquila-intentó calmarla-estás conmigo, aquí estás a salvo.-Limpió las lágrimas de la pelirroja, cogió la bolsa de su hombro-Ven, vamos adentro.- Antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo para comprobar que el no andaba cerca.**

**Tai no tuvo ni tiempo de girarse antes de oír un golpe seco en el suelo. Sora se había desplomado y estaba tirada en el suelo, rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. **

**-Vamos Sora, despierta- a pesar de moverla y llamarla, no se movía.**

**-¿Qué ocurre tai?-Kari había salido al escuchar el golpe y les miraba desde el marco del pasillo.**

**-¡Es Sora, coge mi teléfono y llama a Jou, dile que venga urgente! ¡Vamos!.**

**-¡Voy!- la pequeña Yagami corrió en busca del teléfono de su hermano y llamó lo mas rápido que pudo. Mientras, Tai llevaba en brazos a Sora hasta la habitación de sus padres, allí la recostó en la cama. **

**-¿Jou?, soy Kari, necesitamos que vengas urgente… se trata de Sora… no lo se, parece que se ha caído y no se despierta… ven rápido por favor…gracias.**

**Corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, donde su hermano estaba sentado junto a la pelirroja. Tenía una de las pálidas manos de la chica entre las suyas y la besaba mientras lloraba en silencio.**

**-Hermano, ha dicho que llegará enseguida.-Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ambos.**

**-Esto ha sido por mi culpa.**

**-Hermano…**

**-Solo por mi culpa.**

**Kari miraba apenada a su hermano, en el fondo, a pesar de no tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era imposible que su hermano fuese el responsable. En silencio, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón a esperar al mayor de los digielegidos.**

**Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Hikari se apresuró a abrir, ante ella aparecía la imagen de un joven médico algo desaguisado, llevaba su maletín en la mano a pesar de casi ni mantenerse en pie, pues había venido corriendo sin parar.**

**-Bienvenido Jou, adelante.**

**-Ho...hola…-dijo casi sin aliento- dónde…**

**-Están al fondo, en la habitación de mis padres.**

**Ambos cruzaron el pasillo y entraron en el cuarto. Tai seguía sentado junto a Sora.**

**-¡Dios mío Tai! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- pregunto al acercase a la pelirroja.**

**Miró a Jou mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, ni siquiera fue capaz de poder decir una sola palabra. Rápidamente le tomo el pulso y comenzó a escultarla.**

**-Será mejor que esperéis fuera.**

**-Vamos hermano, vayamos ha hacer te.-Kari cogió a su hermano por el brazo y se lo llevó a la cocina. **

**Mientras puso a calentar agua e hizo te, Tai en cambio estaba sentado en el salón mirando a la nada, estaba encerrado en su mundo, del que solo salió cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Ambos hermanos se acercaron a su amigo en cuanto entró en el salón.**

**-¿Cómo está? ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó el castaño nervioso.**

**-No parece muy grave, el desmayo ha sido debido a una crisis nerviosa. Le he puesto un tranquilizante y le he curado la herida del labio y de la cabeza. Que descanse esta noche, mañana se encontrará mejor. Y ahora… no estaría de más que me explicaras que es lo que le ha pasado.**

**-Está bien. Os contaré lo que pasa.- Invitó a su amigo a sentarse en el salón para poderle explicar lo que pasaba.**

**-Serviré te- dijo la castaña.**

**Tai les puso al corriente de la situación que la pelirroja había estado viviendo en su casa y ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro.**

**-¿Cómo es posible que le haya hecho eso a su propia hija?-Dijo el mayor de los tres- Debería ir a la policía y denunciarle.**

**-No lo hará, ya sabes como es. Y no dejará de ser su palabra contra la de sus padres.**

**-Pobre Sora, no me extraña que se haya escapado-Añadió la joven Yagami.**

**-Lo único que puedo hacer es alejarla todo lo posible de ese indeseable.**

**-Mañana llámame cuando se despierte, pasaré y le echaré otro vistazo a ver. Si notas cualquier cambio raro en ella no dudes en llamarme.**

**Ambos hermanos se levantaron para acompañar al joven médico a la puerta.**

**-Gracias por todo Jou, eres un buen amigo- se estrecharon la mano.**

**-Me alegro de haber podido ayudaros. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Salió por la puerta y cerraron con llave. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra, Kari abrazó a su hermano y éste la correspondió. A pesar de que no se dijeron ni una sola palabra, sabía que su hermana le estaba dando su apoyo y era lo que ahora mismo más necesitaba. Alguien en quién poder confiar y sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas recorrieron de nuevo esas mejillas.**

**Aquella noche Tai durmió con Sora, a pesar del tranquilizante que le habían puesto, no paró de moverse entre pesadillas y gritos. Por mas quie la cogía entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla, era tal el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo la pelirroja, que le fue imposible tranquilizarla lo más mínimo. Y al final, sobre las 5 de la mañana paró, dejando así un poco de tranquilidad en casa de los Yagami.**


	8. CAP 8 SEGUNDA DOSIS

**CAP. 8 SEGUNDA DOSIS**

**Hasta bien entrada la mañana Sora no despertó. Abrió levemente sus ojos y los paseó por la habitación , se sentía desorientada y no sabía dónde estaba. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de los padres de Tai y que, acostado a su lado durmiendo, estaba el.**

**Notó como una de los brazos del muchacho descansaba sobre ella, miró su rostro moreno, dormía a pierna suelta y se notaba lo agusto que se encontraba. Suavemente acarició una de sus mejillas, provocando que se despertara al sentir su frío tacto.**

**-Hola preciosa-dijo bostezando y saludándola con un beso en la frente-veo que estás despierta, ¿cómo te encuentras?**

**-Estoy bien...- A pesar de que sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba endolorido, quiso quitarle importancia para no preocuparle.**

**-Sora ayer apareciste llena de golpes, llorando y con una crisis nerviosa...-apartó un mechón de su cara- ¿El te hizo esto?.**

**A pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, quiso que fuera ella la que se le contara lo que había pasado. **

**-Ayer pasó por la mañana por la tienda, vio que estaba cerrada y que yo no había vuelto a casa- Hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar, suspiró profundamente intentando mantener la compostura, pues solo el mero hecho de recoradarlo hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse de miedo- Por la noche, durante la cena... el...- No pudo continuar hablando, las lágrimas salieron a traición y su voz se negaba a continuar.**

**-Tranquila pequeña, lo se...- Tai la atrajo hacia sí y la cogió entre sus brazos, intentando que dejara de temblar y llorar.**

**La pelirroja levantó su llorosa cara y besó suavemente al castaño en los labios, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar. Necesitaba sentir ese calor que solo el era capaz de darle, sentir su cariño y sentirse querida otra vez... si de algo estaba segura en ese momento, es que su corazón lo amaba a el, y que el la amaba igual. Sora decidió darle el mayor regalo que podría ofrecer, algo que jamas podría darle a nadie mas que a el. Su primera vez. **

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?-preguntó el castaño antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás.**

**-Te quiero a ti- la pelirroja atrajo al muchacho hacia ella propinandole un beso increíble, confirmándole así, que lo deseaba tanto como el.**

**Ambos se sintieron uno solo, descubrieron un mundo de nuevas sensaciones y caricias juntos, llegando incluso a tocar el cielo al final. **

**Tirados en la cama, abrazados y exaustos, intentaba apaciguar sus respiraciones y disfrutar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.**

**Al rato Tai se levantó de la cama a beber agua, se dirigió a la cocina y vió una nota en la nevera con letra de su hermana.**

**"Hermano he salido a comprar la comida al restaurante**

**TAYUKA YUO, no tardaré en volver.**

**Hikari.****"**

**De repente notó como unas manos lo abrazaban por detrás.**

**-No deberías estar levantada-dijo sin girarse**

**-Tai... me encuentro bien.**

**-Jou dijo que debías descansar-repuso girándose- y eso precisamente no es lo que acabamos de hacer...**

**-Ya sabes que Jou siempre exage...- los ojos se le pusieron en blanco por un momento y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos del chico.**

**-¿Lo ves? Debes descansar, vamos al sofá y te pones si quieres la tele.**

**-Está bien-aceptó la pelirroja con resignación.**

**-Kari no tardará con la comida-dijo cargando con ella al brazo y dejándola suavemente sobre el sofá- después llamaré a Jou para que pase a echarte un vistazo.**

**Sobre las 17.00 sonasba el timbre de la puerta, de nuevo el joven médico había vuelto a casa de los Yagami para evaluar el estado de su amiga.**

**-¿Que tal ha pasado la noche?**

**-No ha parado debido a las pesadillas.-apremió Tai**

**-¿Te has vuelto a marear o te cuesta moverte?**

**-No...-contestó Sora**

**-No mientas, antes se ha mareado y he tenido que cogerla, además apenas ha querido comer.**

**-Solo estoy un poco cansada- contestó ella**

**-Sora debes comer e intentar relajarte, se quie es difícil por la situación, pero si no lo haces las crisis y los mareos aumentarán y te pondrás peor. Te pincharé otro relajante como el de ayer.-sacó una inyeccion y se la puso.**

**-De acuerdo.-fingió una sonrisa a pesar de sentirse una carga para todos.**

**-Mira, prepararé un baño de sales relajante para las dos ¿te parece? Así te relajarás y si te mareas otra vez yo estaré contigo.**

**-Kari...claro que me apetece, chicos... no se como agradeceros lo que estais haciendo por mi.**

**-¿Somos amigos no?-dijo Jou- y esto es lo que hacen entre ellos, ayudarse.-Recogió sus cosas y le hizo un leve movimiento a Tai para hablar con el fuera.**

**Mientras Kari ayudaba a Sora a ir hasta la habitación a coger su bolsa, Tai y Jou salireon fuera para hablar sin que les oyeran.**

**-No he querido decirlo delante de ella, pero no está bien. Con lo que le pinché ayer debería haberle bastado. Si sigue con desmayos habrá que ingresarla.**

**Tai sintió que le aplastaban el corazón, si ella ingresaba el hospital avisaría a sus parientes mas próximos...**

**-Así es Tai-prosiguió- en cuanto ponga un pie en el hospital avisarán a sus padres y no tendrá forma de escapar , y ni tu podras hacer nada.**

**-Mierda...¿no podemos hacer nada?**

**-Rezar para que con la segunda inyección que le he puesto mejore y esperar.**

**-Gracias por todo Jou.**

**-Adios Tai, llamame con cualquier novedad.**

**Ambos amigos se despidieron, mientras a lo lejos, alguien les observaba atentamente con unos prismáticos.-Te encontré-Murmuró la espía para sí.**

**Tai entró en casa y se sentó en el sillón del salón, las chicas estaban dándose un baño y el tenía mucho en que pensar, necesitaba un plan por si las cosas no salían bien. Estaba asustado y algo agobiado por la situación, nunca se había imaginado en una situación similar ni en sus perores pesadillas, y ahora no sabía muy bien como conseguirían salir de ella.**


	9. CAP 9 EL CONTESTADOR

**CAP.9 EL CONTESTADOR**

**Al dia siguiente cuando Tai abrió los ojos vio que Sora no estaba junto a el, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, enseguida se dio cuenta del agradable olor a comida que flotaba en el aire. Mientras la pelirroja se defendía con los fogones en la cocina, su hermana tomaba un café.**

**-Buenos dias-saludaron la dos al unísono.**

**-Veo que tienes mejor cara.-sintió cierta alegría en su interior al verla mejor**

**-La verdad es que esta noche he dormido mejor. Me he levantado llena de energía y me he puesto a prepararos el desayuno.**

**El castaño se sentó en un taburete junto a su hermana y Sora les sirvió un plato a cada uno. Olía delicioso, pero su sabor era mejor, o al menos eso les parecía a ellos, pues acostumbrados a la cocina de su madre, cualquier cosa les sabía deliciosa.**

**-Te acuerdas de que hoy vuelven nuestros padres… ¿verdad Tai?**

**El muchacho al escuchar esto se atragantó con un trozo de comida y comenzó a golpearse en el pecho para que bajara. La verdad era que ni se acordaba de ellos.**

**-Dijeron que llegarían antes de la hora de comer-prosiguió la castaña- mas que nada te lo digo para que arregles su habitación y no se note que la habéis estado usando para… dormir claro.**

**-Algún día de estos Kari…-Tai la habría estrangulado en ese momento, cada vez que sacaba la faceta irónica con ese tonito, le entraban ganas de matarla. Cerraba los ojos con el puño apretado mientras su hermana lo miraba con cara de burla.**

**-Tai-interrumpió la pelirroja- ¿no se enfadarán tus padres si estoy yo aquí?**

**-Que cosas dices, no pondrán ninguna pega en que te quedes, te pondrán a dormir en el cuarto Kari y a mi me mandarán al cuarto de invitados.**

**Sora no parecía estar muy convencida de ello, a pesar que siempre habían sido muy amables con ella, no quería tener que meterlos en este embrollo y que pudieran llegar a tener algún problema por su culpa.**

**-Además, mis padres ya están acostumbrados, Yoley se queda en mi casa cada dos por tres y siempre mandan a mi hermano a la otra habitación. No hay problema en eso.**

**-¿De veras?- Ambos hermanos asintieron para que se quedara tranquila.**

**Sobre el medio día aparecieron sus padres en casa. Entre Sora y la Sra. Yagami prepararon la comida mientras que Kari ponía la mesa. Una hora después los cinco comían y charlaban sentados en la mesa cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y los tres digielegidos se quedaron mudos.**

**-Yo lo cojo- dijo la madre de los hermanos Yagami mientras hacía mención de levantarse.**

**-¡No!-Dijo Tai deteniendo en seco a su madre-Mama por favor, no lo cojas… deja que salte el contestador.**

**-Pero ¿Qué pasa?**

**El bip del contestador saltó y todos escucharon atentamente. Alguien lloraba al otro lado del teléfono.**

**-"Sora… hija-la pelirroja reconoció la voz aun antes de hablar, era su madre-cógeme el teléfono…hace dos días que no sabemos nada de ti y estamos preocupados… solo queremos que vuelvas a casa con nosotros… tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti… y está dispuesto a perdonarte si prometes portarte bien y obedecer…"**

**Los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron a humedecerse nuevamente, los padres de Tai y Kari la miraban a ella y a su hijo atónitos, no entendían lo que pasaba, ¿Cómo era posible que Sora hubiera hecho algo así? Con lo responsable que siempre había sido les parecía imposible algo así.**

**Durante unos segundos hubo silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la Sra. Takenouchi y de repente habló una nueva voz, voz que hizo dar un vuelco el corazón de Sora, produciéndole taquicardias debido al miedo.**

**-"Se que estás ahí, ponte al teléfono inmediatamente… ¡maldita niñata! ¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí? ¡Estás muy equivocada si piensas que ese mal nacido al que te estás tirando, va a ser capaz de impedir que te traiga de vuelta casa tanto si quieres como si no! ¡Todo aquel que se ponga en medio lo lamentará!"**

**Tapó su cara con sus manos y rompió a llorar, Tai se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.**

**-¿Alguien quiere hacer el favor de explicar que es lo que pasa?-Dijo el Sr. Kamiya-¿Quién era ese?**

**-Ese era el padre de Sora- dijo su hijo- hace dos días que Sora se escapó de su casa.**

**El castaño retiró el flequillo de la cara de la pelirroja para que se viera el corte que llevaba.**

**-Entonces lo del labio…-dijo su madre.**

**Sora secó un poco sus lágrimas y miró a los padres de Tai, se giró y el chico le levantó un poco su camiseta mostrándoles las marcas de golpes que tenía por toda la espalda. Al ver aquello, ninguno de los dos adultos supo que decir.**

**La Sra. Kamiya se levantó y abrazo a la muchacha, sentía lo mucho que debió sufrir.**

**-Tranquila vale, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, lo que necesites tu pídelo.-Le dijo con cariño.**

**-Aquí estarás a salvo de ese animal- añadió el Sr. Yagami.**

**-Gra… gracias por acogerme en su casa… yo…-ni siquiera consiguió terminar antes de venirse al suelo otra vez.**

**-¡Mierda!-gritó Tai- vamos Sora, ahora no puede darte otra crisis o estamos perdidos- la cogió en brazos y la llevó al sofá y dejó allí su cuerpo tembloroso.**

**-Mamá tráeme un paño mojado. **

**-Enseguida.**

**Tai cogió su telefono y llamo a Jou.**

**-Jou soy Tai, ha vuelto a desmayarse... si, en cuanto se ha puesto nerviosa no ha tardado en caer... de acuerdo...la llevamos entonces al hospital donde estás tú, te llamaré cuando estemos .**

**-¿Que te ha dicho?-pregunto Kari.**

**-Hay que llevarla al hospital donde Jou está, me ha dicho que nos llevemos tu cartilla del médico, intentará meterla con tus datos.**

**-Voy a ir sacando el coche-dijo su padre cogiendo las llaves.**

**-Kari coge tu tarjeta del médico y la bolsa de Sora, mamá tu coge el libro de familia por si nos hiciera falta, yo bajaré a Sora.**

**Cada uno de los mienbros de la familia Yagami se puso manos a la obra, en unos segundos bajaban por el ascensor y se metían en el coche camino del hospital.**

**"Vamos Sora, aguanta un poco, ya casi estamos, te pondrás bien"**

**Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Tai, no sabía si conseguirían colarsela al hospital con los datos de su hermana, solo sabía que estaba dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que volviera al infierno en el que se había convertido su casa.**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno termine, he de reconocer que este capitulo me costo, no quería salir ni a la de tres ¬¬, pero ya lo esta colgado por fin. espero que os guste y si es así, vuestros reviews siempre serán bien recibidos. Hasta el próximo capitulo ^_^_


	10. CAP 10 SORPRESA, SORPRESA

**CAP.10 SORPRESA, SORPRESA**

**Cuando el paró el coche en la puerta del hospital, Jou les esperaba con una camilla y dos enfermeras. Rápidamente la subieron con cuidad y la entraron en urgencias.**

**-Toma Jou, su tarjeta del médico- el castaño le entregó la tarjeta falsa a su amigo.**

**-No te preocupes, quedaros en la sala de espera, luego saldré a deciros algo.**

**La familia Yagami pasó a esa fría habitación a esperar. A pesar de ser domingo, estaba casi llena, por el pasillo se podía ver a médicos y enfermeras pasando constantemente de un lado para otro. Tanto los nervios se habían apoderado de Taichi, hacía hora y media que la habían entrado y aun no les habían dicho nada, cuando ya estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, Jou apareció por el umbral de la puerta.**

**-¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos verla?**

**-Tranquilízate Tai o tendré que ponerte un calmante… la hemos sedado, está en la habitación 37, podéis pasar a verla de uno en uno.**

**-Pero ¿está bien?-preguntó Kari.**

**-De momento se ha estabilizado, ahora hay que esperar a que responda al tratamiento, puede llevar algunas horas.**

**-Me quedaré yo con ella, marchaos a casa que vosotros mañana trabajáis-afirmó el castaño.**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a la mañana siguiente, Kari iría a relevar a su hermano para que pudiera ir a descansar durante el día.**

**Durante dos largos días no despertó, ni mostró señal alguna de mejoría. Tai se encargó de llamar a su jefa y explicarle lo que había ocurrido, al igual que llamó a su equipo de fútbol para indicarles que por el momento no continuaría con ellos.**

**Era la mañana del tercer día, Jou le dijo a Taichi que le habían retirado los sedantes y que era muy posible que no tardara en despertar, y por supuesto, el quiso estar ahí cuando ocurriera.**

**La Sra. Yagami limpiaba el polvo del salón cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**-¡Ya va!- gritó mientras dejaba el plumero sobre la mesa.**

**Se dirigió a hacia la puerta y apenas abrió le asestaron un golpe que la tiraron al suelo.**

**-¡¿Dónde está!-gritó una voz masculina mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.**

**La madre de Tai abrió los ojos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su agresor. **

**Pudo reconocer la cara del padre de Sora, su mirada de odio y desprecio hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo.**

**-¡No te lo repetiré más veces!-dijo levantando la por el pelo- ¡¿Dónde está esa pequeña puta?**

**-¡Ah!- gritó al sentir los tirones de pelo-¡Salga de mi casa! ¡No pienso decirle nada!**

**Kari estaba aun durmiendo cuando escuchó los golpes y los gritos de su madre, se levantó y corrió hacia el salón. Cuando se encontró con aquella escena se paró en seco.**

**-¡Suelte a mi madre!-grito en un vano intento de ayudar.**

**Ambos adultos miraron hacia dónde se encontraba la joven, aun en pijama y asustada.**

**-¡Kari corre!-gritó su madre mientras intentaba soltarse sin éxito.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero mira que tenemos aquí, seguro que tu eres mas lista que tu estúpida madre y me dices donde está Sora.**

**-¡No pienso decirle nada! ¡Monstruo!**

**Kari miró hacia la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo y pedir ayuda, pero para cuando quiso arrancar a correr, el agresor empotró de un empujón a su madre contra el sofá y la interceptó a mitad camino. Le dobló un brazo hacia la espalda mientras que con la otra mano, agarraba fuerte su cuello. La giró hacia dónde se encontraba su madre, mostrándole claramente que tenía a su querida hijita en sus manos.**

**-¡No!-gritó la Sra. Yagami-¡No le hagas daño!**

**-Eso depende…de ti- sonrió maliciosamente -dime lo que quiero por las buenas…-lamió la mejilla de la chica- o se lo sacaré por las malas.**

**El pánico se había apoderado de ella, ese cerdo tenía a su pequeña en su poder… y no estaba dispuesta a ponerla en peligro…aunque para ello, tuviera que decirle dónde estaba la pelirroja. **

**-Está bien…**

**-¡Mamá no!**

**-Sabía que terminarías atendiendo a razones-dijo tapando la boca de Kari.**

**-Está en el hospital… Fujishiva.- cada una de estas palabras le dejó un amargo remordimiento por dentro.**

**-¿Ves? En el fondo no ha sido tan difícil- soltó a la joven castaña que acudió a los brazos de su madre.**

**-Ahora váyase de nuestra casa y déjanos en paz.**

**-Una última cosa….-se acercó a ellas y cogió el mentón de la mujer suavemente- si se os ocurre ir a la policía, contarle esto a alguien o intentar interponeros en mi camino lo lamentareis.**

**Con todo el descaro del mundo le plantó un beso en los labios a la Sra. Yagami, haciendo que esta se revolviera de asco.**

**-¡Lárguese de una puñetera vez!**

**Y con una cínica sonrisa en los labios salió por dónde había entrado.**

**Sora abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, otra vez había tenido esa estúpida pesadilla. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa de Tai, sino en una habitación de hospital. Paseó sus ojos por la sala, a su derecha hecho un ovillo en el sillón, vio a Taichi tapado con una manta y dormitando.**

**-Tai-lo llamó- Tai despierta.**

**El joven abrió un poco lo ojos.**

**-Hola…-se frotó los ojos y se acercó a la cama- ya te has despertado dormilona.**

**-¿Qué hago aquí?**

**-Te volviste a desmayar-la besó en la frente- tuvimos que traerte de urgencias ¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

**-Un poco cansada, me siento rara.**

**-Debe de ser por la medicación, llevas casi tres días en el hospital.**

**-¿Tanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?**

**El teléfono de Tai empezó a sonar**

**-Debe de ser de mi casa.-se acercó a su bolsa y sacó el teléfono, lo miró y se lo mostró a la pelirroja-¿Qué te había dicho?, **

**-¿Hola?**

**-¡¿Tai?**

**-...a Kari, Sora se acaba de despertar, Jou aun no ha pasado.**

**-¡Tai tenéis que salir de ahí enseguida!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Kari?**

**-¡Sabe dónde estáis! ¡Por lo que mas quieras Tai se dirige hacia allí!**

**-¡Mierda! ¿Pero cómo…?**

**-¡Luego hablamos, pero tenéis que salir de ahí ya!**

**La cara del castaño había cambiado por completo, su alegría se había transformado en miedo; pero aunque intentó disimularlo, Sora comprendió que algo iba mal. Colgó el teléfono y empezó a guardar todas las cosas lo mas deprisa que pudo en la bolsa.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sora asustada.**

**-Nos tenemos que ir, toma vístete lo mas rápido que puedas-le lanzó una bolsa con ropa y le quitó el gotero de la vía- tu padre nos ha encontrado y viene hacia aquí.**

**De nuevo el corazón de la pelirroja se encogió, nerviosa se vistió a toda prisa y se calzó las zapatillas. Tai la cogió de la mano y se dispusieron a salir por la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe.**

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10. ¿TE HA GUSTADO? ESPERO QUE SI.

LO SE... HA SIDO DE MALA PERSONA TERMINAL EL CAPITULO ASI... ¬¬ PERO ASÍ ESPERARÁS CON MAS GANAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ^^ , SERE BUENA E INTENTARÉ TENERLO PRONTO...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, ESPERO QUE YA SEA BUENO O MALO, ME DEJES EL TUYO.

CHAITO.


	11. CAP 11 CORRE

_Lo siento! se que no cumplí lo que dije... ¬¬ tardé más de lo que me esperaba en poder escribir este capítulo, pero para compensar lo hice mas larguito. Espero que os guste y que disfruteis de el. _

* * *

**CAP.11 CORRE**

**Tai la cogió de la mano y se dispusieron a salir por la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe.**

**Ambos dieron un brinco del susto.**

**-¿Dónde crees que vas tan deprisa?-la silueta de una de las enfermeras, con un gotero en la mano apareció en la entrada de la habitación- El doctor aun no ha pasado a verte y no ha dicho que ya te vaya a dar el alta.**

**-Ya verá… es que nos ha surgido un problema y tenemos que irnos.-intentó explicarse el joven.**

**-Claro…- contestó con una sonrisa- pero mientras el doctor no firme el alta, tú no puedes salir de aquí. ¿Ves esto que traigo en la mano?-les enseñó la bolsa- aun tengo que ponerte por lo menos dos más, así que, se buena chica y vuelve a la cama.**

**-Pero de verdad tenemos que salir de aquí- le rogó la pelirroja.**

**-Vamos a ver…. Te estoy pidiendo por las buenas que vuelvas a la cama, no me obligues a sedarte otra vez ¿de acuerdo?-tendió su mano hacia la cama invitándola a que se tumbara otra vez.**

**Sora y Tai se miraron, sabían que no conseguirían nada, así que la joven volvió a sentarse en la cama. **

**-Será mejor que te tumbes, este medicamento es un poco fuerte, te sentirás mareada y algo desorientada, es normal no te asustes. Cuando este se acabe, me llamáis para que te ponga uno de suero.**

**-Está bien.-contestó resignada. **

**Mientras la enfermera le colocaba el gotero, Tai sacó su teléfono y llamó a Jou.**

**-¡Mierda! No coge el teléfono.-dijo estampando la bolsa de un golpe en el suelo.**

**-Insístele Tai.**

**La enfermera salió por la puerta y le indicó a uno de los celadores que vigilara que no saliera.**

**-Vamos Jou… ¿Jou?, soy Tai, necesito que vengas a la habitación ¡ya!, si está despierta, pero tenemos un problema, su padre viene hacia aquí ¡Tenemos que sacarla ahora mismo!... ¿Y cuánto tardas?... No se de cuánto tiempo disponemos, intenta llegar lo más rápido que puedas.**

**-¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**-Dice que está llegando, le faltan un par de paradas.- Se acercó a la cama y cogió su mano-Tu tranquila, no dejaré que se te acerque.**

**Sora asintió con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Notaba como poco a poco su cuerpo pesaba cada vez mas, su visión se volvía retardada por momentos… **

**Jou salió corriendo de la última parada, subió a toda prisa las escaleras abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. A un par de manzanas estaba el hospital, tenía que darse prisa y firmarles el alta para que pudieran salir de allí. **

**Atravesó la puerta de entrada tan deprisa que tropezó con un caballero que acababa de entrar justo antes que el, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo con todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano.**

**-Lo siento señor ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó mientras se recolocaba las gafas.**

**-Si, debería ir con más cuidado joven- le tendió la mano a Jou para ayudarle a levantarse.**

**Hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa y siguió caminando a paso apresurado hacia el ascensor.**

**Entró corriendo en la habitación, Sora estaba tumbada en la cama y Tai estaba de pie a su lado.**

**-Ya… estoy aquí- cogió los papeles que habían a los pies de la cama y empezó a escribir tan rápido como su mano le permitía.- Ya está. **

**Tai cargó a caballito con la pelirroja, la cual ya estaba como en una nube y no se estaba enterando de casi nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El castaño miró a ambos lados antes de salir de la habitación, podían ver perfectamente los ascensores al final del pasillo y todo parecía tranquilo.**

**Jou le estaba entregando los papeles del alta a la enfermera, cuando el inconfundible sonido de las puertas mecánicas del elevador sonó; Ambos voltearon a la vez, y allí entre el grupo de gente, apareció.**

**-¡Mierda ya está aquí!-exclamó Tai escondiéndose tras Jou.**

**-Meteos en ese cuarto de ahí-señaló a la puerta de su izquierda- ¡Rápido!**

**Abrieron la puerta y se metieron en el pequeño cuartucho, destinado a los carritos de la limpieza del hospital, Tai pasó lo mas al fondo que pudo y se escondió, junto con Sora a caballito, lo mejor que pudo.**

**Jou se volvió a la enfermera y el celador, que habían sido testigos de todo y con un gesto, les pidió su silencio y se puso ha hablar con ellos para disimular.**

**Sin mediar palabra, ni mirarlos a la cara, el Sr. Takenouchi tocó y entró igual que haría cualquier visita normal cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Unos segundos mas tarde, salía de la habitación y se acercó a dónde se encontraban los tres.**

**-Disculpen-Dijo tranquilamente- ¿Saben dónde está la joven de esta habitación?**

**-Hace un rato que le han dado el alta- contestó Jou rápidamente.**

**-¿De veras? Que extraño… su madre me dijo que aun tendría que estar aquí unos días más y que podía pasarme a verla…**

**-Lo siento, se marchó hace un rato.**

**-Vaya... que se le va ha hacer, gracias igualmente- dio media vuelta y se fue por dónde había venido.**

**Espero unos segundos a que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja, antes de abrir el armario de la limpieza donde se hallaban escondidos sus amigos.**

**-Tai…Tai ya se ha ido podéis salir. Le he dicho que ya le había dado el alta y se había marchado hace rato.**

**El castaño asomó la cabeza de detrás de uno de los carritos y le hizo señas a su amigo para que le ayudara a volver a cargar con la pelirroja.**

**-De veras creí que nos pillaba…-dijo aliviado.**

**-Hemos tenido mucha suerte, pero deberíais pensar en lo que vais ha hacer- el joven médico le abrió la puerta de la habitación para que entraran.**

**-Ya lo se… la verdad aun no he tenido tiempo de pararme a pensar en ello.-Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, vio algo que no le gustó nada.-Jou… ¿tu no has vaciado la bolsa con las cosas encima de la cama por casualidad?**

**-Yo no he tocado nada…. – Ambos amigos se miraron asustados al caer en la cuenta de que había sido el padre de Sora. Habían metido la pata y el se había dado cuenta. ¿Si le habían dado el alta y ya se había ido, como era posible que aun estuvieran sus cosas ahí?**

**-¡Mierda, sabe que aun estamos aquí!**

**Se apresuraron a meter todo en la bolsa, mientras Sora seguía sin enterarse de nada a espaldas del castaño. Jou cargó con la bolsa y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron al rellano para coger el ascensor y salir de allí.**

**Llamaron al botón y cuando la puerta se abrió, dejaron salir a una pareja de jóvenes y entraron junto con una anciana de pelo blanco, vestida con un kimono y con bastón. El recorrido en aquel pequeño cubículo se les hizo eterno, el corazón les latía con fuerza y los nervios los tenían a flor de piel. Se puso delante de su amigo para ver si tenían vía libre para salir, dio un par de pasos fuera y al verlo despejado le hizo señas para que saliera del ascensor. De repente, Tai notó como le tiraban de la manga, la anciana estaba haciéndole señas para que se agachara para decirle algo al oído.**

**-Los que se aferran a la vida mueren, los que desafían a la muerte sobreviven- susurró con una gentil sonrisa- el amor se merece ese desafío en su nombre, ¿no te parece?**

**Tai miró extrañado a aquella anciana, ésta soltó su manga y comenzó a andar con paso tranquilo perdiéndose entre la multitud. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme con algo así? Pensó para el.**

**-Vamos Taichi, démonos prisa- dijo Jou sacándole de sus pensamientos.**

**Atravesaron la recepción esquivando a la gente que no paraba de entrar y salir, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Por el cristal podía verse la acera de la calle, no había ni rastro de el, solo un par de personas hablando por el móvil y otros un poco mas rezagados fumando.**

**Salieron y caminaron hacia la derecha del edificio, nada mas girar había una parada que siempre tenía algún que otro taxi esperando coger algún cliente. Para su suerte, había uno allí parado, el hombre estaba de pie apoyado en el capó leyendo el periódico.**

**-Disculpe señor… ¿está libre?-pregunto Jou educadamente.**

**-Claro muchacho- les miró por encima del periódico y lo cerró- Subid.**

**El hombre les abrió una de las puertas y Tai se acercó para, con ayuda de Jou, meter a Sora dentro.**

**-¿Se encuentra bien la chica?-preguntó el taxista rascándose la cabeza.**

**-Si-afirmó Jou- es por los medicamentos, que son muy fuertes. Tai sujétala ahí sentada que la cojo por el otro lado del coche y la colocamos bien en el asiento.**

**De repente y casi sin darse cuenta Tai, notó como lo cogían por detrás de la camiseta y estiraban con tal fuerza, que sacó el medio cuerpo que tenía metido en el coche. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pudo ver de soslayo aquella cara que tanto habían estado evitando, justo antes de caer al suelo.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-asomó su cara al interior del coche, miró a la pelirroja inconsciente y clavó su mirada en el médico- pero si el amable médico ha tenido el detalle de meter a mi hija dentro de un taxi para que me la pueda llevar a casa.**

**-Déjela en paz de una vez- intentó ahuyentarle en vano- ¡llamaré a la policía!**

**Tai se levantó del suelo y con todas sus fuerzas le soltó un puñetazo en la espalda, el Sr. Takenouchi se giró hacia el como si le hubiera hecho una caricia, lo agarró por el suéter poniéndoselo frente a frente.**

**-¿De verdad te crees que puedes detenerme?- su mirada desafiaba directamente a la del joven.**

**-Por lo menos lo intentaré- y con una pícara sonrisa le asestó un rodillazo lo más fuerte que pudo en sus partes nobles. Soltó de golpe al castaño y se arrodilló en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.**

**-¡Arranque deprisa!- le gritó Jou al conductor mientras se metía dentro del coche-¡Tai rápido!**

**Tai se dirigió al coche, pero el padre de Sora no estaba por la labor de dejarlos ir así como así, hizo un esfuerzo y logró alcanzar al castaño por el cuello, impidiéndole llegar al coche. Le pasó el antebrazo por delante de la garganta, inmovilizando por completo a Tai; por más que intentaba soltarse no lo conseguía y cada vez su oponente lo ahogaba más, así que solo vio una opción.**

**-¡Marchaos!- dijo con un hilo de voz ahogado- busca… a… Yama….**

**-Acabaré contigo antes de que puedan moverse-Sus ojos parecían querer salírsele de las órbitas.**

**-¡No podemos dejarte aquí!-replicó el joven médico saliendo nuevamente del coche.**

**-¡Largaos de una puta vez!**

**Jou volvió a meterse dentro y ordenó al hombre que se pusiera en marcha deprisa, dejando con todo su pesar, a su amigo en las manos de ese animal. Para cuando el Sr. Takenouchi se dio cuenta de que se movían, soltó de un empujón al suelo al castaño y echó a correr tras el taxi. En cuanto el auto dobló hacia la avenida principal le dio esquinazo metiéndose entre el resto de coches. Mientras Taichi se intentaba recuperar tirado en el suelo, aunque su descanso duró poco. Unos segundos después su agresor volvía por dónde se había marchado y no parecía muy contento con el resultado obtenido.**

**Tai al verlo acercarse intentó levantarse para salir corriendo y pedir ayuda, de forma inútil. El padre de Sora, a pesar de tener ya unos cuantos años a las espaldas, era tremendamente ágil y fuerte. No le supuso casi esfuerzo lograr pescar al chico. **

**-¡Puede que ella se me haya escapado, pero tú pagarás por ello!- Su mirada llena de odió provocó**

**Le lanzó un puñetazo al joven, reventándole la nariz por el impacto. Su otro puño se hundió acto seguido en su vientre, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo de dolor. **

**-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te entrometes en dónde no te llaman?-le soltó otro puñetazo que lo terminó de tumbar-¡Mierda de escoria, me estás haciendo perder un tiempo muy valioso!- Un puntapié detrás de otro, cada uno con más fuerza y saña, la gente que pasaba por allí cerca contemplaba horrorizada la agresiva escena, sin atreverse a intervenir.**

**-¿Qué coño están ustedes mirando?- gritó al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención. **

**Miró a su víctima tirada en el suelo y decidió retirarse antes de que llegara la policía, pues era seguro que alguna de las personas que observaban la habría avisado. La gente se abrió para dejarle paso y desapareció al doblar la esquina. **

**Sangrando y casi sin poder moverse, Tai sacaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al pensar que ella estaba a salvo. Inmediatamente lo cargaron entre dos hombres con cuidado y lo llevaron hasta urgencias del hospital. La policía no tardo en llegar al lugar y tomar declaración a los testigos que habían presenciado tal atrocidad, mientras el joven portador del valor, era atendido por un médico de urgencias.**

**Mientras, Jou y Sora llegan al pie de un edificio de apartamentos, con fachada acristalada y cierto aire moderno.**

**-Espere aquí, voy a ver si hay alguien en casa y que me ayuden a subir.-El joven médico bajó del auto y se dirigió a los telefonillos.**

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 11. ¿os ha gustado? espero que sí. Como siempre agradeceré cualquier crítica o sugerencia de cualquier tipo. Chaito!_


	12. CAP 12 REGRESO DIGITAL

**CAP.12 REGRESO DIGITAL**

**El chico abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro de la joven, se veía igual que una princesa. Su delicada piel sus bonitos labios y su hermoso pelo, le encantaban. La verdad, nunca imaginaron que un día terminarían juntos. ¿Un rebelde sin causa como el, con una fanática de la moda como ella?... nunca. Pero lo cierto es que la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora, cada vez que ella tenía ocasión venía de visita y se quedaba con él.**

**El sonido del timbre le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió al telefonillo. En la puerta pronto apareció su querido amigo Jou con la pelirroja a cuestas. **

**-¿Pero qué…?**

**-No preguntes y ayúdame a tumbarla, no se mantiene en pie.**

**Entre los dos la colocaron en el salón, en un sillón blanco junto al ventanal y mientras Matt servía un par de cafés, el joven médico le puso al día de los acontecimientos.**

**-¿Pero entonces Tai se quedó allí?**

**- Así es, intentaría retenerlo todo lo que pudiera, pero temo que le haya podido pasar algo, y si así fuera, su padre no tardará en encontrarnos. Tai me dijo que te buscara, pero la verdad no sé si será buena idea meteros en este embrollo, no sé qué hacer ni a quién acudir.**

**-Intentaré ayudaros, pero no sé cómo.**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada, a pesar de que no hablaban alto, Mimí se había despertado y había escuchado casi toda la conversación. **

**-Yo sé de un lugar al que podemos llevarla sin miedo.- afirmó la joven atándose la bata y entrando en la cocina.**

**Ambos la miraron fijamente esperando aclaración a su comentario.**

**-No me miréis con esa cara, la respuesta está delante de vosotros y ni os habéis dado cuenta-sonrió al ver que seguían perdidos- vosotros dejármelo a mí.**

**-Por enésima vez ya les he dicho que esto me lo ha hecho el Sr. Takenouchi, que estaba ayudando a su hija a escapar de él y… ¡¿quiere dejar de ponerme esa cara?¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!**

**Tai se exasperaba por momentos, mientras le curaban las heridas, la policía no hacía más que preguntarle una y otra vez lo sucedido, no le creían, el padre de Sora tenía muy buena reputación y no era lógico que fuera el autor de tales hechos.**

**-¡Por favor haga el favor de estarse quieto de una vez!-gritó la enfermera- Si no se está quieto y me deja curarle tendré que llamar a los celadores para que le sujeten y créame que ellos no son tan cuidadosos como yo.**

**La expresión severa de la mujer le hizo entender que si seguía moviéndose solo retrasaría mas su salida de allí, así que hizo de tripas corazón y se estuvo lo mas quieto posible.**

**-Mire investigaremos los hechos que nos ha contado pero ahora mismo solo tenemos su testimonio como prueba.**

**-Había mas personas allí, ellas fueron testigo de su agresión, no se cuántas pruebas mas necesita.**

**-Lo siento señor, pero por el momento nadie parece haber visto nada, y si lo han visto nadie quiere testificarlo. Ninguna de las personas que le entraron a urgencias reconoce haber visto los hechos, únicamente que lo encontraron en el suelo en muy mal estado y lo trajeron hasta aquí. Como ya le he dicho, abriremos una investigación.**

**Tai se quedo sin mediar palabra, pensando en lo que el agente le había dicho. Nadie reconocía ser testigo de lo sucedido, evidentemente era por miedo, no porque fuera producto de su imaginación. Decidió dejar de insistir, ya que no iba a sacar nada en claro de la policía por el momento.**

**-Mimí no creo que sea buena idea- repuso Matt.**

**-¿Y por qué no?, allí estará a salvo y cuidada.-miró decidida a los tres muchachos.- Izzi, ¿podrías volver a abrir la puerta verdad?**

**-Creo que puedo conseguirlo, pero si Sora no lleva su dispositivo no logrará pasar.**

**-Pero aunque lo tuviera, ¿acaso no veis el estado en el que está?, Jou tu eres el médico, diles que no es buena idea, puede ser peligroso para ella.**

**-En verdad… creo que es la mejor solución, no va a parar de buscarla y solo es cuestión de tiempo que averigüe donde está. No solo corre peligro ella, sino también los que la ayudamos.**

**El portador de la amistad miró a su novia, no temía que viniera a por el, pero si le hacía algo a ella…**

**-Esta bien, pero deberíamos hablar con Tai para avisarle.**

**-Me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente, dime dónde me puedo instalar con mi equipo.**

**-Al final a la derecha esta mi ordenador y puedes conectar el tuyo.**

**Jou se acercó a la pelirroja para tomarle el pulso y comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, ésta abrió un poco los ojos, desorientada balbuceó**

**-¿Ddonde… estoy?**

**-Estamos en casa de Matt, tranquila, aquí estás a salvo- la confortó Mimí cogiéndole la mano**

**-¿Y Tai? ¿Está aquí?**

**-Ha dicho que vendría mas tarde, tenía que hacer unas cosas.**

**Jou miró a Mimí al oírla, sabía que aquello era mentira, pero que lo había hecho para no preocuparla.**

**-Sora no te levantes aun, quédate un rato mas acostada, poco a poco te irás encontrando mejor.**

**-Prepararé algo para comer, creo que nos vendrá bien a todos-Matt se metió en la cocina y comenzó a lavar y cortar verduras.**

**-Mimí quédate con ella, iré a echar una mano en la cocina- se limpió las gafas con el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina.**

**-¿Vas a llamar a Tai?-preguntó Yamato en voz baja.**

**-Si, me preocupa como haya podido acabar la cosa, ese hombre tenía tanto odio en su interior… daba mucho miedo.**

**Buscó el teléfono de Tai y le dio a llamar, tras unos tonos el teléfono se descolgó.**

**-¡Tai! Menos mal, escucha llegamos sin problemas a casa de Matt y ya sabemos dónde llevar a Sora para ponerla a salvo de ese desgraciado es a… ¿Tai?**

**-…**

**-¿Me oyes bien? Yo no te oigo nada- despegó el aparato de su oído para comprobar que la llamada no se había cortado- ¿Tai? ¿Hola? **

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estará?, ¿están seguros que esto es todo lo que había en mis bolsillos?**

**-Así es señor, estos son todos los objetos personales que llevaba- afirmó la enfermera de recepción.**

**-Gracias por todo**

**Salió por la puerta de urgencias y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos y miró por todos lados, volvió a mirarse encima por si había pasado algún bolsillo y de repente su expresión cambió.**

**-¡Hijo de puta!**

**-Que raro, tengo la cobertura a tope y no se le oía nada.**

**-Será problema de su teléfono, ya sabes que lo lleva a golpes.**

**-Mira me está llamando desde su casa- anunció mientras sonaba el tono.- ¿Tai?**

**-Jou ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado al ver la expresión de su amigo.**

**-La he fastidiado- su cara empalidecía por momentos- tiene el teléfono de Tai…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Y yo le he dicho que estábamos aquí…yo… yo se lo he dicho sin mas…**

**La expresión de rubio pasó a ser de cierto temor, salió corriendo por el pasillo y entró de golpe en la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo Izzi, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.**

**-¡Matt! Menudo susto me has dado- dijo suspirando**

**-¡¿Cuánto te falta Izzi?- preguntó nervioso**

**-Estoy todavía metiendo códigos de acceso, aun tengo que desbloquear la línea de red que lleva al dominio y… **

**-¡Vale, vale, no me estoy enterando de nada!, dime ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**-Calculo que unas dos horas si no encuentro ningún problema.**

**-Pues que sea en media porque el padre de Sora sabe que está aquí- la preocupación se veía en su rostro.**

**-¡¿Qué?¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! No se si voy a poder conseguirlo, necesito tiempo- se volvió hacia la pantalla**

**-Pues tiempo precisamente es algo que no tenemos.**

**-Intentaré ir lo mas rápido que pueda- comenzó a teclear como un poseso- intentaré abrirla cuanto antes.**

**Sora se incorporó en el sofá, ella y Mimí miraban a Jou ir de un lado para otro cogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en una bolsa con cara de preocupación murmurando para sí.**

**-Jou, ¿estás bien?, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó la pelirroja.**

**-Sí… si no te preocupes, solo estoy repasando los medicamentos que necesitaremos-mintió.**

**Matt entró en el salón y se acercó a las chicas**

**-Mimí deberías preparar alguna maleta con las cosas básicas que podáis necesitar allí.**

**-¿Podáis?-Mimí sabía que le estaba diciendo, quería que ella se fuera con su amiga.**

**-No discutas por favor- clavó sus ojos azules en la mirada de la muchacha, rogándole en silencio que por una vez no fuera tan testaruda y le hiciera caso, pues temía por ella si se quedaba aquí.**

**-Está bien…- accedió finalmente.**

**-¿Pero dónde vamos?- Sora notó como los nervios y el miedo poco a poco volvían a ella.**

**Mimí la cogió de las manos**

**-Amiga, volvemos al Mundo Digital.**

* * *

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA HISTORIA POR FIN CONTINUA. ¿CONSEGUIRAN CRUZAR LA PUERTA A TIEMPO? EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO VEREIS ^^.**


	13. CAP 13 SOMBRAS

**CAP.13 SOMBRAS**

**-¿Pero dónde vamos?- Sora notó como los nervios y el miedo poco a poco volvían a ella.**

**Mimí la cogió de las manos**

**-Amiga, volvemos al Mundo Digital.**

**-¿Volvemos?, pero ¿Por qué?- Sora empezó a temerse lo peor.**

**-Allí estaremos bien y… hace tiempo que no visitamos a nuestros amigos.- intentó suavizar la cosa la joven.**

**-¿Dónde está Tai?- preguntó mirando al mayor.**

**-Verás cuando salíamos del hospital, tu padre…- respondió bajando la mirada.**

**-Tai eres idiota-dijo para sí misma- ¿dónde está Jou?, ¿sabes algo de el?**

**-Ha ido a su casa a recoger algunas cosas, ya venía para acá. Tranquila Izzi ya tiene la puerta casi abierta y pronto estaremos a salvo- al decir esto se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata que acababa de hacer.**

**-¿A salvo?... sabe dónde estoy ¿verdad?- miró a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta, que no obtuvo, pero tampoco la necesitó era obvio que sí y que corrían peligro.- No debí permitir que os metierais ninguno en este embrollo, solo os estoy causando problemas y mas problemas.**

**-Sora ¿acaso crees que sabiéndolo íbamos a dejarte sola?- Matt se acercó a ella- somos más que un equipo, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan, lo hicimos en el pasado y lo haremos ahora. He llamado a TK, está vigilando la entrada a la finca desde enfrente, si ve algo extraño me avisará enseguida.**

**-Recuerda mamá si vuelve por aquí llama a la policía, no le abráis y no os enfrentéis a él, ni siquiera estando papá. **

**-No me quedo tranquila sabiendo que ese loco anda suelto y que vosotros estáis por ahí.**

**-Mamá no tenemos otra salida.-abrazó a su madre llena de preocupación- Todo acabará pronto, ya lo verás.**

**Kari se acercó y abrazó a ambos. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan fácil como lo pintaba su hermano.**

**En la casa de Matt todos andaban de arriba para abajo, guardando lo más rápido posible las cosas cuando de repente todos se pararon en seco y se hizo un silencio absoluto al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, indecisos sin saber si acercarse o no.**

**-Iré yo- El joven rubio se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Deslizó lentamente la mirilla y se acercó a observar quien había al otro lado.**

**Un profundo suspiro salió de su interior al descubrir la silueta con pelo alborotado de su amigo. Abrió la puerta- ¿Pero que te ha pasado? Menudas pintas que llevas.- se apartó a un lado y le dejó entrar cerrando la puerta tras él.**

**-Luego ya te explicaré, ¿está Sora aquí?- dejó caer la pesada bolsa que llevaba a cuestas.**

**-¡Tai!…- la pelirroja se levantó lo mejor que pudo y se tiró a los brazos del muchacho, mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas de alivio.**

**-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- cogió entre sus fuertes manos la delicada cara de la chica y la miró a esos ojos que tanta vida le daban- Estamos juntos y todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió levemente y observó las marcas, claramente visibles, de la pelea.**

**-Tai yo… lo siento- acarició la gasa q cubría los puntos que le habían dado en el hospital- de veras…que… yo- intentó decir con voz quebradiza y dejando caer sus lágrimas de dolor- lo siento tanto…es por mi culpa.**

**-Eh, no digas eso- sus brazos la apretaron contra su pecho- tu no eres responsable de sus actos, tu no tienes la culpa de nada ¿me oyes?-le besó la frente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella- De nada, superaremos esto ya lo verás como todo acaba pronto.**

**-Siento interrumpir…-dijo algo apurado el pelirrojo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Izzi?-preguntó el joven médico.**

**-He conseguido abrir la puerta con la ayuda de Gennai, parece ser que ellos también han tenido sucesos extraños. Deberíais daros prisa, cuanto mas tardéis en cruzar más expuestos estaréis.**

**En segundos los chicos se encontraban delante de la puerta Digital nuevamente, como tantas veces habían hecho, solo que esta vez no era para ayudar al Digimundo, sino mas bien para que el Digimundo les ayudara a ellos.**

**-¿Listos?- preguntó por última vez Izzi**

**-Listos- Contestaron al unísono los demás.**

**-Pues allá vamos. ¡Puerta Digital abierta!- gritó mientras sus compañeros apuntaban sus digivice al ordenador.**

**En unos segundos Tai, Matt, Mimí, Sora y Jou habían traspasado el umbral digital, aterrizando en aquel maravilloso lugar, donde comenzó su gran aventura… Isla File.**

**Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Tentomon que se acercaba a ellos.**

**-¿Chicos estáis bien?- La cara de Izzi los observaba desde el monitor que había junto a ellos en el suelo.**

**-Sí, estamos enteros- Contestó Tai- ¿Tu no vienes?**

**-Os seré de mas ayuda si me quedo en nuestro mundo, tengo que cerrar esta puerta, pero abriré otra en cuanto llegue a casa, la casa de Matt ya no es segura. Tentomón os acompañará hasta la casa de Gennai, esperaros allí hasta que vuelva a conectar con vosotros.**

**-Llama a TK que está abajo, te echará una mano- **

**-Izzi, ten cuidado.**

**-Lo tendré Tentomon, chicos nos vemos en un rato.- desconectó la imagen y suspiró aliviado. Esperó así unos segundos mirando a la nada, pensando en lo ocurrido. Finalmente cogió su teléfono y buscó el número de TK.**

**-Esto no ha cambiado nada- dijo la joven castaña mirando a su alrededor.**

**-Hace tiempo que no tenemos ninguna amenaza, todo está tranquilo y eso se nota- dijo tentomón sin dejar de caminar.**

**Tai llevaba su bolsa y la de Sora, iban los últimos, pues la joven aun no se encontraba en plenas condiciones de llevar un ritmo normal. De pronto la muchacha no pudo mas y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- el joven dejó caer las bolsas y se agachó junto a la muchacha.**

**El resto se detuvo al oír el ruido de las bolsas caer.**

**-Solo… estoy… algo cansada…**

**Jou se acercó y tomó el pulso de la muchacha.**

**-No debería esforzarte tanto- dijo mirando a su amigo- está agotada.**

**-Sube-Tai se puso de espaldas a Sora y se agachó haciéndole señas para que subiera a caballito.**

**-Tai no puedes… cargar conmigo… y con nuestras bolsas.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.**

**-No te preocupes por las bolsas, Jou y yo las llevaremos- dijo el rubio entregándole una al mayor mientras cargaba la otra en su hombro libre.**

**-Vamos Sora, sube, pronto anochecerá- insistió el portador del valor.**

**Finalmente con algo de dificultad la joven cedió y dejó que cargara con ella. Se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo al muchacho y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. La agarró y siguieron la marcha entre la maleza. Aun les quedaba una hora de marcha antes de llegar hasta la casa de Gennai.**

**-¿Esto es lo último que queda?- pregunto el muchacho rubio.**

**-Sí, mételo en esa bolsa y vámonos, me esta dando muy mala espina estar aquí sabiendo que el padre de Sora puede presentarse aquí en cualquier momento.- dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda solo de pensarlo.**

**TK asintió y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Ya había anochecido y no podían demorarse mucho más allí. En un par de minutos ambos salían por la puerta de la calle y bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras, prácticamente sin mirar por dónde iban. Y en el primer piso tropezaron con un hombre perdiendo el equilibrio y esparramando parte de elementos informáticos que contenía una de las bolsas por el suelo.**

**-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos señor!- repetían una y otra vez haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.**

**-Tranquilos chicos- dijo con una gentil sonrisa- ha sido un accidente, yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba- se agacho y los ayudó a recoger.**

**Cuando terminaron volvieron a disculparse ante el hombre y cuando levantó la cabeza a Izzi le pareció ver una figura que se escondía en las sombras del piso de arriba. Sintió como si le apretaran el corazón.**

**-TK, vámonos, deprisa.- dijo sin dejar de buscar en las sombras aquello que le había parecido ver.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo mirando al mismo sitio que su amigo.**

**-No… solo me pareció ver algo- dudaba si realmente lo había visto o el miedo empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada haciéndole ver cosas que en verdad no estaban.**

**Echaron a correr de nuevo escaleras abajo, mientras desde la oscuridad de la noche eran observados alejarse y subirse en un taxi.**

**Contempló que no había nadie que pudiera verle y salió de entre las sombras con paso decidido. Caminó por el pasillo y se paró delante de la tercera puerta color caoba.**

**En su mente había un objetivo y nada ni nadie podría impedirle cumplirlo.**

* * *

**HASTA AQUI EL CAP.13, POCO A POCO SE ENREDA CADA VEZ MAS LA COSA... LO ADMITO ME GUSTA HACERLOS PADECER ^^¡ ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO CUALQUIER CRÍTICA O COMENTARIO. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, QUE SERÁ PRONTO.**


End file.
